saving a dead planet
by Kevin the hedgeus
Summary: Tails doll has destroyed Mobius and has turned Sonic into EXE. As they move to the land of Equestria, will a certain Pink girl change Sonic back to normal, or will Exe and Tails Doll slaughter Equestria.


**Hello my hedgehogs and pegasi, Kevin the Hedgeus here with a re-mastering of an idea I've had for a while. I'm not of fan of Shadinkie (Shadow x Pinkie pie) so I wanted to create something like it. Then it hit me, why not take something of pure evil, do some editing to its character, and ship him with Pinkie. So that's where I came up with Pinkie exe. My first attempt wasn't good in my eyes, so I'm trying it again. This is rated T for language and some violence. I own nothing, enjoy. (Note that the ponies are human)**

**Sonic's POV**

Clang, clang, clack.

The sound of metal was the only thing that could be heard as I ran along through the abandoned lab's hallways. I couldn't go fast though, my leg was broken. But I couldn't stop now, I have to get out of here before _he_ finds us. I cast my look to the bloody body in my hands. Tails, my little brother. If only I wasn't so god damn cocky, he would be safe. The blasted doll got to him. He looked horrible. Blood leaked from the open wound in his chest, staining his now black fur. His gloves were ripped to the point of being useless.

"_Where are you hedgehog, heh heh heh?" _

No, please Solaris no. He's coming. I can see the exit, we're going to make it. I'll get you out Tails, don't worry.

_Thud_

The world blurred for a split second as I fell. Why, why me? I flew, Tails slipping out of my hands. I landed with a thud, as pain shot through my broken leg. I looked back, spotting my brother on the ground, gasping for air. There's still a chance, we could make it. I slugged to my feet and started limping to Tails.

"Sonic, don't. Save yourself."

No, I can't leave him behind. We've come too far. "Tails, I'm not leaving you." My voice was shaky, broken from the horrors I've witnessed when that freaking doll slaughtered my friends and my world. Tails coughed, blood trickling from his mouth.

"You have to Sonic. He'll get both of us if you try to help me. Go Sonic, please. You're the only one left. You have to run."

Tears built up in my eyes, and I didn't even try to stop them. "I'll come back for you Tails, I'll end this and save all of you." I didn't know how I was trying to fool, there was no hope. But he was right, I had to run. Adrenaline kicked in as I turned towards the entrance. I bolted towards the door, though every fiber of me screamed at me to stop. My blood felt like acid and my legs burned hotter than Blaze's flames. I shouldn't have but I looked back. I felt vomit rise in my throat at the sight I witnessed. That doll was killing my brother. The doll, he was modeled after my own brother. Stitches held it's a limbs together. That gem attached to its head by string glowed crimson. That monster was mutualizing Tails. It broke his bones, the snap roaring in my ears. I threw my head to the front of me. I couldn't bare the sight. I got to the door, slamming my fist into the "open" button, causing the doors to slide open. I practically threw myself out of the lab, the door shutting behind me. I landed on grass, the now dead plant life cushioning my fall. I made it out. I clinched the grass in my fingers as I pushed myself off the ground. Gaw! I grabbed my shoulder as pain shot through it. Chaos Christ, it's broken. I should have expected that though, I was already pretty beat up. I tried to get up, but that only resulted in more pain. With the last of my strength, I pushed off the ground and dashed off. I had no choice, I can only run like a coward.

**Six months later**

"_You can't win hedgehog, give up."_

I coughed up blood. He was beating me to a pulp. I can't win. But I have to, Mobius depends on it. I go in for another hit, but the doll back hands me to the ground. I wasn't in good shape.

"_You can't beat me, and I can't make you join me, so I'll force you to." _The doll laughed as he held up his hand, a purple smoke forming in it. The smoke flowed to me, wispping around me. I threw my hands to my head in pain. The pain was so intense that I thought I would die. It went on for some time, when it stopped, I thought it didn't happen at all. I felt no pain. What's going on?

"_There we are, now rise slave." _I looked towards the doll. _"Now look at yourself." _A large mirror like object appeared in front of me, so I could get a look at myself. What did he do to me!? _"Now that that's over, follow me slave." _I did as I was told, following him through the ruins of Green Hill Zone. _"Now that I have you under my control, we have a mission to complete!" _It laughed. He's not taking this seriously. It's insane. _"Now that this world is dead, I need another one to kill. With some research I have discovered an universe perfect for the slaughtering. The land of Equestria. I've managed to open a portal to this land. Come on slave." _The doll held up its hand and a blue beam shot out of it. The beam stopped in the air, creating a portal. I smiled as we stepped into the portal.

"Yes… master."

**End of prolog**

**Sorry about the short start but I have to make it short. Tell me what you think. I can't wait to continue this fic. I like it a lot more then my first attempt. Rate and review. Bye!**

**~Kevin the hedeus**


End file.
